Rion Ikari
" I’m not... A child... I promise you.. Waahh... " Rion is the father of Yuuya and Ayano despite his innocent personality. In his world, Asteralinia, he is considered a hero. His main occupation is a medical doctor and he tries to work out his shifts with Rukia so that at least one parent will be at home with the children. He is very skilled with a sword but doesn't use it as much. Instead, he prefers to hold people down and try his best not to harm them or if necessary, put people to sleep with a harmless medicine he created a while back while using a syringe. He also has really strong senses and can often detect the littlest things if something seems off. Appearance Rion is still short for his age and still looks very young. He has Ginger-Blond hair and calm looking blue eyes. Usually wearing glasses because of his poor eye-sight. Rion often wears very formal shirts, then a cardigan with a lab coat on top. And has hairclips in his hair. Personality Rion has matured and is a lot more confident and isn't worried to share his thoughts and opinions as often as he did when he was younger. He is kind-hearted and very calm. Despite all of this, he still gets into little petty arguments with Rukia and usually just gives up with her. They always make up in the end though. He loves his children very much and would do anything to make sure they are safe. Even if he must sacrifice his own life. Rion is still as innocent as ever even thought he is a doctor. His co-workers are trying their best to keep him innocent, it's weird. He's not even sure how Rukia got pregnant because he was asleep when it was happening. Powers Rion, when he was much younger, was very skilled despite his worry of hurting others. While he was decent with a sword and basic magic, he was a strong healer. During his journey, he gained a strong power which was referred to as a Hero Soul, which allows his sword skills and magic to enhance greatly. This Hero Soul also allows him to communicate with the other soul of other Heroes that reside in his friends. Now, Rion, despite being very skilled with a sword and fighting, prefers to be on the defensive side when fighting. Often using defensive magic, or only knocking out opponent Rather than killing. He also has experiences with leading armies since he’s done it a few times. Backstory When Rion was young, he spent most of his life with his older sister that was named Angie. This was because his father died when he was young, and their mother died after giving birth to him. He was not aware of this though, as his older sister kept it a secret from him to protect him. Eventually, when he just 13, he decided to go on his own journey to discover the secrets of their world and maybe find his parents who were also on their own “journey”. Rion, after meeting many people, and losing the only family he had left, eventually saved the world from the destruction and become a hero in Asteralinia. Around the age of 15, Rion joined 7Doors7Worlds as a member of the BlueBirds and also became the leader of this group. Age 17, he was given a promotion of becoming a leader of the knights and a protector of this Magical Orb. After all of his adventures, Rion decided to take his studies in medicine very seriously. Because he finally understood what he want to do in the future. He wanted to help others. He became a doctor very quickly and was quite young so he still had a lot to learn. When Yuuya was born, Rukia and him often stayed next to him and cared for him. But when Rion had noticed that Yuuya was starting to feel ill a few days before they announced that Yuuya would have a little sister, he started to worry. When Ayano was born, and Yuuya went to go meet her, after meeting Ayano, Rion decided to take him to lunch. The moment Yuuya was separated from Ayano, Yuuya's pain worsen and he struggled to breath. To a point where he almost died. This terrified both Rion and Rukia. So, Rion started watching his children carefully to see what the problem was. When he finally had a decent idea of what was going on, him and Rukia decided to tell Yuuya and Ayano. Because of Ayano not being able to be separated by Yuuya, it resulted in Yuuya getting bullied in the school he went to previously before 7D7WAcademy. Rion noticed how low Yuuya's self-esteem was and how he was being bullied so he decided for Yuuya to attend 7D7WAcademy when it opened. Having Ayano come along with him due to their condition. He currently tries his best for his children, as he works to figure out what might be wrong with Yuuya. Maybe... It has something to do with a special Orb. Relationships Rukia Ikari why did he marry her- why did she propose to him Yuuya Lisa Ikari protecc Ayano Eliana Ikari will also protexc Kevin Ace Merlyn and Laura Rain the three thEm make up the chaotic childhood trio Angie Ikari shes ded Lily Myine Htoo also ded but not for good HIBIKI baby duo The Leaders God help Trivia •Rion is actually a vegan. •Rion tends to be tired due to how tired he is with the jobs he has and the fact he spends a lot of time with his kids. Plus he's just a tired boy. •Rion is naturally ambidextrous. Even if he is seen with only one sword, this magic sword is able to split up into more swords as long as he has the original. Art D3034AC1-23DD-4BD6-9684-D1ED0F2DF61D.png 100C33DB-B61D-4B01-AAC8-393C2D48B02C.jpeg 60920C61-7CF4-441E-B22E-7299ACEC3F91.jpeg Badge-3-6.png Badge-3-7.png Badge-3-0.png Badge-edit-5.png Badge-edit-4.png Badge-category-1.png Badge-sayhi.png Category:Male Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Others Category:Parents Category:BlueBird